New Guy
by partycool
Summary: SoMa A stranger moves to Death City making friends with a girl named Maka at the local diner. Turns out he lives in the apartment across from her. Where will this relationship lead? MPOV maybe SPOV at some point Lemons later in the story
1. Chapter 1

*ding* went the bell on the door at the diner. "That's odd" I thought to myself. It was the graveyard shift, the only people who are here this time of night are owners, Liz and Patty, and I. I look up from my book in the end booth as a man with white hair, crimson eyes, wearing all black, with skin almost as pale as mine walks in.

I watch, sipping my tea, as he heads to the counter and sits down. Liz taking his order and Patty bringing it out shortly after. A slice of cherry pie and a cup of green tea. It was an interesting combination. He took his order and turned around in his chair as if he was scanning the diner. My eyes shot down trying to make it look like I wasn't just looking at his beautiful body. Trying to find my spot in my book, when i hear a glass plate get sat on my table. I look up and he's standing two feet from me.

"Mind if I join you?" The handsome stranger asked.

"N-no not at all," I stuttered.

He sits down across from me sipping his tea. My heart starts racing as my head fills with questions, "who is this man? Why did he come sit with me? Why is he staring at me inquisitively? Boxers or briefs?" Come on Maka pull yourself together. Looking up at him opening my mouth to talk as he cuts me off, "Hey I'm Soul," he said grinning with his sharp teeth.  
>"M-Maka," I stuttered looking down.<br>"Hey now, there is no good reason to hide those beautiful emerald eyes," Soul said reaching across the table lifting my chin.  
>I blushed changing the subject, "So why are you at a diner on the outskirts of Death City this time of night?"<br>Soul turned his head looking out the window, "I just came into town from Florence."  
>"Oh? What's it like there?" I replied instantly.<br>"It's okay I suppose. Nothing I miss."  
>Noticing he didn't want to talk about it I change the subject again, "So what brought you to this part of the world?" I asked.<p>

"The DWMA did. Best school there is in these parts." He replied coolly.  
>"I go there!" I said more excitedly than I should have, "what is your degree?"<br>"Haven't really decided. I'm starting off with my basics," He said, "you?"  
>"I'm taking my basics right now. I haven't officially chosen one specific field yet," I said.<br>Soul chuckled, "sounds like a plan." Finishing his pie.  
>"Was that any good?" I asked, "I've only had green tea from here."<br>"Yes it was. You should try it sometime," he replied.  
>"Maybe I will," I said smiling.<br>Soul smiled finishing his tea.  
>"So," I said trying to continue the conversation, "where are you staying at in town?"<br>He looked at me over his glass, as if surprised I asked. "With a friend. He lives in an apartment building around here."  
>"Oh?" I asked, "do you have an address?"<br>"I have a description of the building and a number," he said pulling out a piece of paper with writing on it and handing it to me.

"Hey I know where this is," I said smiling, "I can take you there if you'd like."  
>Soul looked me up and down a few times before pulling out his wallet. "Alright," he said, "I'll go pay the bill." getting up to go pay the bill at the counter. Watching him as my head flooded with thoughts; "why is he paying for my bill as well? What happened to make him come here? How did he make it from Florence to Death City?"<p>

Coming to I noticed he was finished with the check, waving for me to come over. I grab my jacket leaving a tip on the table as I rush out the door behind him.

As the door closes behind me a beautiful orange Harley Davidson peaks out of the shadows across the street. "Well I guess that answers one question," I said under my breath as Soul mounts the bike patting the seat behind him. I mount the bike behind him wrapping my arms around his waist as he starts the engine, revving it.  
>"Hold on!" Soul yelled over his engine as he took off down the street. My hair waving all over the place.<br>I started shouting directions over the engine. Leaning with each turn.  
>"Make a left up here!", "Turn right here!", "Pull up in front of that pink building!".<br>He turns off the cycle after parking it in front of the building.  
>"That was fun," Soul said dismounting the bike and helping me off.<br>"Haha yeah," I laughed nervously

"So is this it?" Soul asked looking at the building.  
>"Yeah," I replied, "its a pretty decent place." Walking to the entrance Soul following close behind.<br>"What floor?" Soul asked looking around.  
>Drawing a blank, looking at the note, I replied, "Uh.. third. Yeah. Third." Walking up the stairs.<br>"You're sure?" He asked chuckling  
>"Yes I'm sure." Continuing up the stairs entering the door for the third floor.<br>"Which way?" Soul asked.  
>"This way," turning to the left and walking down the hall. "Alright." stopping at my apartment. "Your friend lives right there." Pointing directly across the hall.<br>"Alright thanks," he replied as he turned knocking on the door.  
>"Welcome," I replied. Unlocking my door walking in closing the door behind me walking to the kitchen grabbing a cup from the cupboard. Filling said cup with water and adding a teabag.<p>

*knock knock* "that's odd its nearly 2 am" I thought to myself as I walk to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

*knock knock* that's odd its nearly 2 am I thought to myself as I walk to the door.

I open the door to find Soul standing there.  
>"Soul," I said surprised, "what are you doing here?"<br>"Just thinking about something." He replied.  
>"Oh?" I asked.<br>"Mhmmm." He replied grabbing my face kissing me intensely.

I stood there surprised for a few seconds before caressing his cheeks holding his lips to mine as I kissed him back with the same intensity. His hands running down my body grabbing my upper thighs and lifting me up as my legs wrap around him. Kissing him as he pushes my door shut walking to what I can only hope was my bedroom. He lifts my shirt over my head as he carries me down the hall, dropping it to the floor before entering my bedroom. Carrying me to the bed before setting me down as he took his shirt off throwing it somewhere behind him.

I didn't realize how gorgeous his body was until this moment. His pecks, his biceps, his abs, all of it, him, was gorgeous. His lips crushing back onto mine before I could take anymore of his figure in. Falling back as he got on top of me undoing my bra in one try throwing it near his shirt. My hands moving to cover myself as he grabs them holding them over my head before kissing down my neck down my chest latching onto my nipple. A moan escapes my lips as he circles my nipple with his tongue. He chuckles as his hand goes under my skirt rubbing me though my soaking panties. I whimper begging him for more. Granting my wish he pulls my panties down in one swift movement centering himself between my legs before unlatching from my nipple. Leaving hot wet kisses down my body every few inches.

Reaching my hairless mound - "I am so glad Tsubaki convinced me to wax last week"- kissing my mound and going down my inner thigh. Spreading my legs further apart before diving into my folds licking every surface possible. Finding my clit sucking on it getting a long moan out of me. My legs try to squeeze closed -"Why are they trying to stop something that feels this good? I'm gonna have to have a talk with them about -moans loudly- Did he just put a finger in?-" my body starts shaking as his finger pumps in and out of me. Still sucking on my clit as he adds in another finger stretching me further. Pumping at a faster pace as my back arches and I fist the sheets. Nearing my climax "S-soul I-I'm go-going to orgasssmm soonnn." "Good," he replies around my clit sucking me hard. I moan out "Sooooouuuuullllll" orgasming for him. My body relaxing as I try to get my breathing under control. Soul sits up looking down at me licking his fingers as he smirks at me.

"Did you like that?" He asked.  
>I nodded unsure on if I could form words yet. "Mhmmm" I replied nodding my head again.<br>"Good." He smirked. Reaching down to unbutton my skirt throwing it near the rest of our clothes."Won't be needing this anymore," his eye gazing down looking at me, "you're so beautiful," leaning down to kiss me. This time the kiss was sweeter. I kissed him back reaching down to undo his pants, pushing them down his legs. "Well I guess that answers another question," I thought to myself. Boxers. Pushing them off with his pants as his member pops up to greet me. Soul deepens the kiss pulling me closer as his hand reaches down guiding himself into my entrance. I moan as the head rests at my entrance. Looking up at him breaking the kiss, "please Soul" and that's all it took.

He pushed into me slowly. "Fuck Maka. You're tight," he said picking up the pace. Thrusting into me with his big member. Changing the depth and the speed with each thrust. As I moan in sync with each thrust. He pulls all the way out getting a whimper meaning " Awe why'd you stop" out of me. Smirking seeing how much I needed him in me before ramming back into me causing me to gasp arching my back. His hand reaching down to my already swollen clit. His thumb rubbing me at the same pace of his thrusts. My hands reaching behind the pillow fisting it as I moan nearing my second climax. His hand behind my head grabbing a fist full of hair and pulling. My body shaking again as my walls clench around his member as he tries to ride out my orgasm.

"Damn Maka," he said pulling out shooting his seed across my stomach. Handing me a tissue before falling next to me on the bed. Wiping his seed off with the tissue and throwing it in the trash next to the bed.

"That was great," Soul said pulling me close to him.  
>"That's for sure," I replied as my phone started ringing.<br>"Don't answer it," he said kissing my neck.  
>"I have to," I said reaching over and answering my phone.<br>"Hello?"

**What do you think? Leave a review!**


End file.
